


The Sunforge

by ikknowplaces



Series: All of My Love and All of My Hope [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Well - Freeform, i'm not insecure anymore, made this because i was insecure about not being able to write long one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: After weeks and weeks of darkness, Janai, her brother, and Amaya bring back the light to Lux Aurea again.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: All of My Love and All of My Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840420
Comments: 27
Kudos: 116





	The Sunforge

**Author's Note:**

> oh. my. god. it's past midnight and i'm posting again. this 11k fic i've been working on for weeks now. okay, here's the story. it all began when i decided to try and write a long one shot, because i'm always really insecure about not being able to do that. then this fic happened, and i really didn't think it'd get to 11k. i was expecting maximum 7k. well, here it is, my insecurity is gone, and i have a series of post canon one shots planned. so, wish me good luck
> 
> the point of this fic, that literally took me 10k words to get to, is the kiss scene, which is amaya and janai's first kiss. i've been wanting to write that for a while now. i was inspired by the kiss from hayley kiyoko's music video girls like girls. like, that lingering look before they push each other into a kiss. i hope i did it some justice
> 
> i really hate asking that but please try to leave a comment, anything will be alright, i worked very very hard on this fic and i'd really appreciate feedback and also - comments really help me stay motivated to keep writing. 
> 
> wanna support my works? check out [my carrd](https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/#)
> 
> i'm so excited and relieved that i finished it, it has been so long. i hope you'll like this!!

* * *

_My barren land,_

_I am ash from your fire._

_**━━━━━━━━** _

Six weeks. Six weeks of darkness. Not complete darkness, thank the Sun, which still rose and fell each morning and each night. Still, the Sunforge was a constant reminder at the center of Lux Aurea, swirling with the hue of corruption, keeping the citizens sheltered inside their homes during the hours of light. 

Janai had a perfect view of her downfall from her chambers. Every evening, she sat at the center of her empty bed, gazing at the spot that used to shine during the darkest of nights, drifting children to sleep as their parents told them ancient stories and sang lullabies. Janai watched, clad in nothing but her nightgown, her armor hanged in her closet and her headpiece resting on top of her nightstand.

She refused every one of her advisors. She would not be crowned until the Sunforge was purified. She would not wear Khessa's crown, or move to her sleeping quarters. She had forbidden them all to call her _Your Radiance._ With a broken city and a throne she denied to sit upon, Janai regretted not listening more carefully during Khessa's meetings. Suddenly she was swarmed with paperwork and citizens requests and holding audiences and calculation of expenses. All of the things Kheesa knew how to handle by heart, while she was left wishing she could cut all of these problems with one swing of her sword.

Needless to say, she didn't get much sleep. Most of the nights, Janai stared at the canopy of her grand bed, wondering when the messages she had sent would arrive to the hands of Sunfire mages, or pondering why the spells they had tried so far failed to work. _Not pure enough, not the right time._ Something was holding them back, and only the Sun knew what it was. She thought about her brother too, and her stomach clenched with guilt as the picture of him flooded her mind. She hadn't told him about the Sunforge yet. She hadn't told him about Khessa.

One night, after she dragged herself from her office once the candles began to die out, Janai came to the conclusion that maybe she was the problem. She threw the blanket away from herself, after hours of tossing back and forth, and stepped on the floor, her feet bare, to retrieve her sword. Torches flickered on the empty hallway, the castle so silent in this hour at night. Her destination was the balcony, the one closest to her room as well as the biggest. The coldness of the polished floor struck her in waves, but Janai didn't shiver. Instead, she continued her path forward, walking in isles she knew since the day she was born, and only stopped in front of one room. Not that far away from hers, but not on the outskirts of the castle either. A perfect place for her most cherished guest. Warmness spread across her cheeks at the sight of the closed door, much like any other door in the palace. Her hand clenched and loosened around the hilt of her sword, sparks flying at the tips of her fingers, but she turned away. She wouldn't wake Amaya to spar with her.

Amaya's first visit had been a surprise, despite the letter she had written her. Janai had sat in the room adjoined to her sleeping chamber, morning sunlight washing over her as she finished her cup of tea. It had been less than a week since the battle of the Storm Spire. She held the scroll with both of her hands, shifting it so the light would catch on the crimson wax seal, baring the uneven towers of Katolis. 

_Golden Knight,_

_I am happy to announce that King Ezran's party has arrived safely back to Katolis. Thank you for escorting us to the border to avoid any further conflicts. We have taken the misformed soldiers and are working for a solution regarding their state._

_I've pulled most of my battalion from the Breach, as we agreed. A platoon awaits at the outpost and the new path into Xadia, to prevent infiltration from both sides. I've ordered my soldiers to interact with yours peacefully._

_On a more personal note, if I may, I am sorry for the loss of your sister. The injustice Lord Viren had caused will not be left uncorrected, especially not after your aid and sacrifice. I would like to come to Lux Aurea and help - as a friend and not as a prisoner. I hope you are well._

_I will be waiting for your response._

_Warm regards,_

_General Amaya of the Standing Battalion._

Janai could not believe her eyes. Amaya certainly had her way with words. _Prisoner_ had her smiling, and _warm regards_ caused her to roll her eyes, despite her gloomy mood. She left her rooms feeling more cheerful than before, and Amaya's words echoed in her mind as she waited for a small window of time to write her back.

Amaya's second visit had been a miracle, as if Janai had been holding her breath until her arrival. She had waited for her at Lux Aurea's gates, along with two guards. Amaya was dressed in her usual General armor, silver and blue, with her shield at her back. Janai was so happy to see a familiar face.

Her third visit amazed her, and every time she arrived after. At first, she stayed only for half a day, rushing back to Katolis before the sun would set, but after the fifth visit or so Amaya stayed for the night, then the other. She had been in Janai's mind as she walked from one meeting to another, consulting with her advisors and asking for reports. She imagined Amaya didn't have much to do as Janai read papers and signed with her ink and quill. She came to her door each evening once her duties were done, and they shared a small supper or walked through the streets of Lux Aurea, but never too far from the castle. Janai didn't admit it out loud, though she was sure Amaya could spot it on her face, but she was wary of the city, and so were her soldiers, she told her in the first letter. Only a lucky portion of them won the prize of staying in the Breach instead of having to face the corrupted Sunforge. They paced through the courtyard between high trees and colorful bushes of flowers, and talked, and Janai's smile grew bigger with each step, and each sign she remembered correctly. Amaya would teach her between what spaces of the day she had, and even if she was mistaken it was even more pleasant when Amaya reached to correct the position of her fingers.

In her seventh visit, Amaya came riding her horse with a treasure Janai had almost forgotten about. The Sun staff. If Janai hadn't been so shocked she would have laughed at the irony. Six Primal Sources, the seventh one the humans discovered being dark magic, and Amaya came marching in holding the second thing that was stolen from Janai, not just her sister's life. The void of the Sun staff stood in contrast to every living thing, a dark spot among the bright light and shades of gold. Janai kept her eyes on Amaya as she dismounted, and Amaya gave her what was hers by right, wordlessly. Janai didn't ask. She locked the staff in her farthest closet, as if it was a caged animal. Every time she could sneak to her room, she'd open the wooden doors to find it still there. That day Amaya had introduced her to a pastry called jelly tarts, which the royal family of Katolis was very fond of. Janai took the little triangle-shaped cookie in her hand, the dough well baked and glazed at the corners, and the center was filled with a paste of poppy seeds. Amaya gazed at her with her best of behavior, which almost made Janai giggle, sitting with her hands held at her lap, waiting for Janai to be the first to eat. Janai bit at one of the corners, fearing to insult Amaya if the pastry wasn't to her taste, but trusting her judgment. It was delicious, she found out, and by the end of their talk they had finished a box that was meant for a week, well after Amaya would return to Katolis.

Janai woke up to the wind gently blowing on the lace curtains of her bed. The one at her feet tickled her whenever the breeze waned, and Janai pushed herself up to see the sunrise. Long strokes of yellow and soft pink brought Lux Aurea out of its sleep, coloring her room. She rubbed her sleep soaked eyes and moved the curtain aside, bracing herself for another day. Her hands were sore from the time she spent on the balcony last night- that wasn't so enjoyable. It did nothing to distract her, and fighting against an invisible enemy didn't sharpen her at the slightest. 

While she broke her fast with a first cup of herbal tea and a squeeze of lemon, Janai reached out to take one of the jelly tarts Amaya had brought. This time, they promised to ration themselves, and Janai had convinced Amaya to share the recipe with the cookers of the castle, if only as an excuse in case Amaya would forget to bring her own supply. The real reason was that Janai wanted to eat the cookies Amaya introduced her too even when she wasn't around, and to vary them with some of her liked flavors. Janai tilted her head back against the cushioned chair and savored the sweet flavor of the strawberry jam, taking in the serenity before her duties would catch up with her.

The morning council seemed to become duller with each passing day. Every morning she'd take her seat at the head of the table, and gaze at the faces of her advisors, tired of telling the same tales, and Janai knew they were tired of her stubbornness as well. 

"The final spells are being cast on the perimeter of Lux Aurea, as well as the main gate," one of her advisors said. She recognized him as Suri's deputy, though he was much younger than their late, royal Sunfire mage. It was him she told, in a moment of frustration, to pick the less greedy mage who would do their damn job.

All of her peacefulness left her body as soon as she arrived at the council hall. "How long will it take them? They've been casting spells for weeks now." It was the first sane decision Janai had commanded to be done. The citizens must have been getting weary of seeing mages drawing protection runes so near their houses every day.

"Today is expected to be the last day," he said.

Janai settled in her chair. Her eyes burned from the lack of sleep, and there was nothing she desired more than to dismember this meeting and return to her chambers, to be alone. But no, not as long as the Sun still shined. 

"Golden Knight," spoke one of the ladies. She was only a few years younger than Janai, but smaller, with flowing brown hair and kind eyes. "I went to the city yesterday, and the citizens are worried because of the lack of reports."

There wasn't a lack of reports. Janai knew that an informer went from the castle into the center of the city, each day, to give status about the working being done and answer the people's requests. There was just nothing new to say. They might as well shout _"Nothing is working yet."_

"Tell them we're still searching for a solution. All of those with problems or needs are welcome to attend the weekly audience." It took all of her strength to keep her posture uptight. The lady nodded.

"Golden Knight, about the coronation-"

"No, I will not have it," Janai cut another one of them and stood up. All faces were drawn to her, frozen. "If there are no more pressing matters, you are dismissed."

All bowed to her, and Janai pushed herself from the seat in one swift move and passed her advisors by, the heels of her boots clicking against the polished floor. She had not changer her clothing, and still wore the same slit tunic with golden scales and pauldrons protecting her shoulders. A part of her longed to come back to the Breach, to sleep again among rivers of lava and smoke, on a hard ground instead of her room full of finery. 

Speaking of the Breach, she was headed to bid Amaya a good morning. A smile rose on her face without knowing as she walked by guards and maids and staff of the castle, all who crossed their arms together and greeted her, their smile more uncertain than hers. She couldn't blame them, a smile was a rare sight in Lux Aurea these days.

She arrived at Amaya's chamber, and raised her finger to the unlit torch beside the door. Fire engulfed her finger as her heat being seeped into her skin there, igniting her veins. The heat was enough, and within a second a small fire set the torch alight, as well as the torch inside the room. It was a little trick that was as old as the palace itself, and happened to serve Amaya just right.

The door opened, and with it came Amaya. "Good morning," she brought her hand down from her chin and laid the other as a horizontal line before bringing her left hand towards herself again. 

"Good morning," Amaya signed back, with a smile that indicated she woke up a short time ago. Janai followed her as Amaya stepped further into the room, her eyes drifting to her blue tunic with the uneven tower of Katolis sewn on the sleeves, and her black leather breeches. Two weeks ago Amaya had opened the door to her still dressed in her sleeping clothes, a set of soft pants and a tank top. The memory of Amaya's bare arms and the fading scars that decorated them hadn't left Janai yet. Amaya took a seat in one of the armchairs. "How was your morning meeting?"

Janai delayed on her hands, remembering the words for each sign. Perhaps to someone else, Amaya's slow movements would have been insulting, but Janai was grateful for her patience, and Amaya seemed to know exactly where to pick up her pace, with words Janai was already familiar with. "The same," she shrugged. "Did the scroll you received yesterday had good news?"

The corner of Amaya's lips tugged with a smile. "Just Opeli begging me to come back before Ezran brings the kingdom into dept with jelly tarts expenses," she made the letter O and pulled her hands over her head, as if donning a hood, for the name of their High Council Cleric.

Janai laughed, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, though her worries never strayed too far. There was still so much left to do, and the coronation... 

Amaya brought her back, but not to a kinder reality. "What about your brother?" She asked. Janai felt the color fading from her cheeks, then she reddened. "You've been avoiding him." She peeked just to see Amaya, her signs more careful than ever. 

"I-" Her voice trembled under Amaya's gaze. She took a deep breath, and straightened herself in the chair. "I don't know what to tell him. It has been too long." And it has. Once she had returned with the remains of Lux Aurea's forces from the Storm Spire, Janai marched to her room, dropped on her bed, buried her face in her hands, and stared at the floor. Ori hasn't left her thoughts since, every time she wrote with her ink and quill. Whenever she tried, she couldn't find the words to tell her brother Khessa was gone, and that their greatest pride had been corrupted. Every unfinished parchment was left crumbled on her desk.

"If there is no other way..." Amaya began, leaning over, the sunlight catching over her.

"I know," Janai cut her off. "I'll send him a message today."

Amaya nodded, a gentle and hopeful smile on her face, which Janai mirrored. She couldn't ignore the faint voice in her mind being so grateful that Amaya was there, as strong as an anchor. Janai knew she had grieved herself, for her sister, then for her brother-in-law. Janai refused to let it consume her, as difficult as it was. Not when her people needed guidance the most, not when Amaya was there.

Her brother deserved the truth too. Janai walked back to her office, and allowed every emotion to flood her, guilt and selfishness alike. She missed Ori more than she imagined, her little brother, so different from her and Khessa, with his kind eyes and everlasting grin. Hatred and suspicion had made Khessa hard, for Janai it was countless battles and pride, but Ori was left untouched. Their mother used to say that Ori was the most light-touched of them all.

She sat behind the desk, dark and made out of strong wood. Light washed the room, illuminating little practicals that floated through the air. Janai took a deep breath, the blank scroll laid before her, and dipped the quill in the vail of ink. 

Janai leaned back on her chair then, feeling as if a weight has been lifted from within her chest, and watched the ink dry. Her fingers traced the surface of the desk, thinking how much quicker she finished than expected. Searching for any missing words she might want to add, Janai's eyes drifted on the black against the soft yellow color of the page, but no. She pushed herself up and rolled the scroll, then sealed it with a patch of golden wax, the symbol of Lux Aurea pressed into it.

The message needed to get to her brother as soon as possible, fast than what an enchanted arrow could achieve. Janai reached and slid a drawer open, revealing a small red gem inside. Its facets glimmered in the light of the sun, and Janai closed her fist around it.

 _"Nuntius Ignis."_ Her words brought magic into life as the gemstone crushed under the force. She wasn't proficient in spells, but remembered some from lessons she took with Ori when they were younger. Khessa was excused from those lessons, while Janai half-listened to their tutor, wishing to practice with her sword, and Ori copied each word into his notebook with dripping enthusiasm. Shards of the gem dropped from her hand on top of the scroll, and ignited when they touched the paper. Soon enough, the entire scroll caught fire, the edges of the page turning black and crumbling. The fire went out, and her letter disappeared, leaving no trace but the faint smell of smoke in the room.

Janai got to her feet, let out a long-held breath, and went to continue her day.

She told Amaya in the evening of the same day, as they took their usual stroll through the courtyard. The fresh air made Janai feel at ease, even with the Sunforge so nearby. She could almost ignore it if she avoided a particular angle. 

"I did it," she said, turning away from gazing at the extension of their path. 

Amaya's face lifted with the same gentle smile as before, and she raised her open hands as if in saying there you go. For a moment Janai thought she might touch her, or even embrace her as she often did in her more recent visits. "What did you write?"

Janai stared into the night sky, shining stars peeking from among the clouds. 

_My dearest Ori,_

_I would like to start and say I have missed you, brother, more than I can explain on paper. I hope your studies at the Towers are going well._

_Secondly, I would like to apologize for news I should have written you about a long time ago. Six weeks ago a Dark mage infiltrated into Xadia, and marched to our gates. His true form was revealed by the Light, and Khessa insisted he must be judged. During the purifying ritual, he took over the Sun staff, and the Sunforge as well. The Startouch Elf who aided him killed Khessa._

_I am writing you because you have a right to know, and I am so sorry for the lateness again. I didn't know how to tell you our sister is gone. But I am also writing you because everything else has failed. It has been six weeks and every ritual we tried failed to succeed._

_I need you now more than ever, Ori, and though I am in no position for demands- it would be good to look upon your face again. Please come, and please understand._

_Janai._

She refused to let her hope fade. One day passed, then another, and a knock on the door came while she was having a midday cup of tea with Amaya. "Golden Knight," the handmaiden bowed at the waist, dark curls framing her face. "Prince Ori is at the gates."

It was a good thing her glass was nearly empty. Janai's eyes went wide, then she turned to Amaya, who wore the same expression on her face.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" Amaya had asked her the evening after Janai sent her brother the fire message, as a way to distract her.

A smile had brightened Janai's face at the thought of her brother, despite her worries. "He left home a long time ago, to become a mage." She remembered that day as clear as the sunlight on the Summer Solstice. Ori was only fifteen, carrying nothing but a bag of his favorite spellbooks, and some pictures. Citizens crowded before the gate to watch the young Prince leave. Their mother didn't cry, only hugged Ori tight, and Khessa as well, despite the stone-cold face she had mastered at her age. As a parting gift, Janai painted on his shoulders the marks of their grandmother's wife, who was the royal mage: a thin line stretching from side to side, forming a half-circle, and three triangles, similar to the sun she had on her stomach. "Ori is different than Khessa and me. I have fire, he has light. He always believed in peace, and the greater good."

No matter how much she forced herself to walk slowly and take deep breaths, the tie inside of Janai's stomach only tightened with each step she took leading to the entrance of the castle. The air was cool, but outside would be hotter, and the walk to the gates... Her nerves might as well just pop. 

Two guards bowed at her before opening the doors of the castle, and Janai was met with strong sunlight. She was about to proceed, when something struck her. There weren't that many people on the bridge, guards mostly, as they were needed close now more than ever. But one figure stood out, dressed in a pale robe, sleeveless, looking around the sky and the golden city below, a shock of orange curls on the top his head. 

Ori had always been so enthusiastic and curious, eyes always darting around. He was carrying along a small carriage, on two wheels. Janai waited for his gaze to land on her.

It did. Her brother stopped in his tracks, same as hers. Janai could feel her breath being stolen away as Ori's eyes widened. For a moment the world stood as still as the hardened gold all over the city, and Janai didn't know what she would have done if she found her tongue. A part of her wanted to yell at Ori to say something, or scream at her, while the other couldn't form a word. Finally, her brother let go of his little cart and ran forward, crushing her in an embrace. Janai swayed under the force, but after a heartbeat of regaining her senses, she wrapped her arms around her brother, in disbelief, and buried her face in his shoulder. His robe was soft and she cradled the back of his head, feeling the tight braids that tied his hair from the roots. 

After what seemed like a forever, her brother pulled back, and pressed his forehead to hers, letting out a shallow breath. Janai bent to be of height to him and savored in his warm feeling. When she opened her eyes, she saw tears sparklings in his.

Ori lifted his hand to cup her cheek, a smile rising on his face despite the tears, and the new markings he acquired in his time in the Towers rose with it. "It's so good to see you again," he said, beaming, and his lips trembled. 

"You're not angry at me?" Janai heard the question only when it was escaping her mouth.

"What? No, of course not." A crease formed between his brows, and he waved his hand. "I have missed you so much, Janai," he reached and took her hand. 

She squeezed his hand. "Me too."

They walked into the castle together in silence that Janai can't quite label as comfortable. Her brother carried the small wagon behind him that Janai now saw was stacked with books, with a sheet thrown over the pile. Much to her surprise, Ori didn't look around the golden walls, but rather kept his gaze ahead. She kept sneaking glances at him, taking in the height he gained, the white marks on his face, the bright yellow robe lined with pale stripes. The only thing that didn't change in Ori was his mess of flame-colored curls. 

The corridor opened into the throne room, the hall completely alight by the sheerness of the glass windows, overlooking the city below. Something in Ori's stance finally seemed to shift when he gazed at the empty throne, solid gold all over, high above the ground, until his eyes fell on the figure standing a few feet further from the dais.

Amaya was there, dressed in the same clothes Janai had left her with, only that she had donned her breastplate, as well as her arm braces, but her shield was gone.

Her brother had half a moment to shoot her a concerned look that Janai took as _there's a human here_ before Amaya turned around. A smile graced her face when she saw Janai, but nearly faded at Ori, a new Elf to her.

She took it upon herself to break the silence and stepped forward, closing the gap between her and Amaya. "Amaya, this is my brother, Ori," she raised her thumb and first finger, bringing them down from her forehead to her other hand, then she spelled Ori's name, nodding all the way to see if Amaya would understand. "Ori, this is General Amaya of Katolis."

Her smile returned, and Amaya bowed shortly, crossing her open palms in the way of the Sunfire Elves. The light that shined on her made her look more regal than ever.

Her brother, on the other hand, looked as if he was trapped in the midst of an Inferno-Tooth Tiger cave. "Sister, she's a human," he only turned so much at Janai's direction, whispering so faintly and clenching his fists as if he might have been paralyzed.

"No need to whisper," Amaya began, and Janai remembered at the right time to repeat her out loud. "I'm deaf," she moved her index finger from her ear to her chin.

"My apologies, General. I thought Lux Aurea and Katolis still were under unpeaceful terms?" He looked between them, as if asking them both for the answer.

"It's a long story," Janai said, to which Amaya simply nodded. "I take it you want to rest from your journey?" She asked her brother. Ori loved slumbering as much as he loved his studies.

But he surprised her. "No." His brows came together with a furrow. "There is a lot to be done. We must get to work."

Ori crossed her, leaving the throne room to a wide corridor on the left, and Janai was left there standing, stunned, trying to understand when her brother changed so much. Amaya traced a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back, and Janai caught her smile. A low feeling rumbled in her stomach at being treated so gently. She refused to call it pity. She walked ahead, following her brother.

They began at the library, a large room on one of the higher floors of the castle, though not as nearly as large as the library outside of the palace. "I would like every book of spells you have," Ori said when they entered. The librarian almost fell from their chair in the sight of not only their future Queen, but Prince as well. Her brother knew the library like the back of his hand, that was no strange thought, but he had been absent for years now. 

Ori followed the librarian, who stepped between rows and isles of old bookshelves, talking about each section. The higher they went, five stories of staircases, the older the books got, filled with ancient knowledge, kept so carefully the pages had nothing but a tint of yellow on them. Ori left with his wagon twice as full as when he began, and Janai's hands were stacked with books as well.

Her brother didn't withhold on their new previously enemy-now-friend guest. "General," he turned to Amaya. "I take it that a couple of books are nothing to you, correct?" Janai didn't fail to miss the smirk on his face, something that nearly had her eyes wide. Spending years with new company at the Towers proved to have done some wonders to him.

Amaya nodded, flickering her eyes to the pile that was much more than a couple of books, and offered her hands for the Prince. Janai couldn't help but gaze at the silvery shine of her breastplate against the white pages and leather bounds, the shallow cut she had slashed onto the metal at the Breach very much there. There was a pang in her chest - guilt or another emotion she couldn't describe, burning.

They went to her guest room, since it was the biggest between the three of them. Luckily, it was already equipped with a table large enough for a dozen people, but her brother settled in one of the comfortable armchairs instead, made of crimson velvet. Janai followed him and sat on the sofa, with Amaya by her side. They placed most of the books on the low table, the rest were piled on the carpet. Her brother leaned back in his chair, taking in the incredible amount of pages they have to read through. He turned to her. "Is there someone else who might be able to help us?"

Kazi was beaming at the doorway when Janai brought them from their study. They entered Janai's chamber on hesitant feet, but their grin couldn't be wiped away from their face. They were rather delighted when Janai informed them they had a task that involved lots of reading. "Your Grace," they bowed at Ori, all of their fingers spread like the sun.

"Please, there's no need for that," Ori said once they straightened. "You are Kazi, the Royal Interpreter, right? I haven't been in Lux Aurea for a very long time."

"That's correct." Kazi pushed their glasses up their nose, smiling. "I served for the Golden Knight the most so far, however."

Janai knew what would happen the second the words left Kazi's mouth. Ori turned his gaze from them to flash her with yet another knowing smirk, and his eyes flickered to Amaya before they returned to her. Janai's heartbeat was as still as stones. She hoped she mastered her face enough as if she didn't catch Ori's obvious gesture, all while signaling her brother to _drop it_. 

He seemed to get it. He gestured at Kazi to take a seat at the chair across the table from him, which Kazi slightly moved to be positioned better in Amaya's line of sight. "Alright everyone," her brother clasped his hands together, standing. "We have a very important mission, and very much little time. Every hour the Sunforge stands corrupted the more the spell might in irreversible," Janai watched him as he spoke, almost mesmerized by the strength in his voice, clenching the hilt of her sword as if it might make her braver. Amaya's eyes stayed mainly on Kazi signing for her, but she switched to Ori between some words. "We need to search these books for any Sun spells or healing spells. And Startouch spells as well." He looked at Janai at the mention of stars.

She nodded. "Let's get to work then."

Work proved to be challenging. Ori was the only one of them with a true knowledge of spells, and Amaya was, well, a human. Her experiences with magic were very few and very ill-connected. The books were hundreds of pages long, and when Janai's muscles weren't betraying her by becoming numb, it was her eyes who did so. Every once in a while, someone stopped to ask her brother if the runes in question were relevant. Amaya tapped on rune that cast a circle of fire, and Ori only shook his head. Soon enough, they were all up on their feet, stretching and walking around and discussing sections from the book in their hands. 

Bright noon turned into evening, and dusk took over the sky in long strokes of deep blue and purple. Janai had called on a servant to bring them some refreshments: a kettle of cinnamon and orange tea, a pitcher of water- she felt bad that most of Amaya's drinks have been several kinds of teas lately - and some pastries that had just left the oven, small cakes topped with sweet cream and strawberries. If she learned something from Khessa, it was that respect comes from good hospitality. That's how she swayed their mage. 

It was about time she'd ask Ori about that little wagon of his. "You left the Towers at pretty short notice, did they just allow you to take any book you wanted?" She said and cut a piece of the small cake with the side of her fork.

"Pretty much," Ori held his cup of tea in a way that reminded Janai of their mother, and how she used to run and hug her legs while she was going through some papers. Their mother would lift her up on the table, and give her her cup. _But be careful, or you'll burn._ "I also couldn't wait to get clearance to some so I stole them."

Janai nearly choked on the crumbling dough inside her mouth. "What?" Kazi was stunned to hear their Prince had engaged in illegal activities, while Amaya seemed as if she was trying to decide if that was appropriate for Ori's personality, having met him only a few hours ago. "Couldn't you get suspended for that?"

"Yes, but my reasons were good," he tilted his head. "And can you imagine if we succeed? This is something no one has ever dealt with before."

The word stung. If. All this time, Janai was focused on when the Sunforge would be returned to normal, weeks, months, ever a year. She didn't consider the possibility it might not happen at all. Impossible was out of the question. She'd hunt that damned Startouch Elf and drag him throughout the streets of Lux Aurea and bring him to the Sunforge on his knees if that was needed. She could see him undoing his spell, with her blade burning against his throat. Light would come back to the Sunforge, shining on their city, and she'd slice his throat from side to side. And bury him deep underground. Was that the thing Startouch Elves dreaded the most? Being away from their precious stars?

The human mage she'd give to the Sunforge, to watch as light would shine through every part of his body that was corrupted with Dark magic. She'd never seen it done in action, but heard some stories. The more a human body was filled with darkness, the bigger the damage would get. Trouble walking. A nonfunctioning hand. Constant ache. Paralyzation. If the darkness had reached the heart too, it would stop. From the way the mage shifted at the light from the Sun staff, his entire being was consumed by Dark magic. He would not survive the ritual. Or maybe she'd give him to Amaya. He had caused her a great deal of pain as well.

"I think we should retire for the night. We've spent many hours today." She came to a conclusion, not being able to stand the thought of the Sunforge anymore. 

Amaya and Kazi thanked them for the food and tea, and left. Janai was drawn to Amaya leaving, staring at her back as she walked towards the entrance. The last bit of tea had cooled in her hands. 

She and Ori were left alone, for a conversation that was long due. At first, Ori did nothing but trace the twists and turns of the golden lines stitched into the fabric of the armchair, but then he looked up. "Janai, could you tell me again what happened? Your letter was rather short."

"Yes, of course." Janai placed her cup down. She tried to think of the right words, and took a deep breath. She hadn't spoken about what happened since the day she returned to the castle. "The king of Katolis marched into Xadia with an army. How he crossed so many miles without being spotted, I don't know. He was taken to the castle, and told Khessa that if we'd allow him to pass, he wouldn't harm us. Khessa wanted to know his intention, and the Sun staff revealed he was corrupted all over. You should've seen his face, completely scarred, his eyes blackened. During the purifying ritual, a Startouch Elf corrupted the Sunforge. Everything turned dark, the guards were killed. I watched from below with General Amaya. We couldn't make it in time. The Elf did something to Khessa, touched her, I think, and she fell from the Sunforge, in ashes. He burned her. I would have died too, if Amaya hadn't stopped me."

Her eyes drifted to the air as she spoke, a surprisingly numb feeling deep within her. She expected to cry, but all she felt was nothingness, like the purple hue swirling around the Sunforge. She snapped to Ori, his eyes wide. Tears glistened in them, and he clenched his trembling leg. 

Finally, Janai felt her stomach sinking. "Ori, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, no," Ori gazed up and dabbed the tears away with his fingertips. "I _am_ sorry, that I wasn't there. You shouldn't have experienced that alone." Janai didn't correct him that she wasn't alone, and that she was much gladder that Ori was miles away. "I would like to see it."

The walk to the Sunforge seemed endless. The heels of Janai's boots clicked against the golden bridge, outstretching from the castle to the Sunforge itself. She hadn't made that walk in many years. The houses and buildings of Lux Aurea are so small from below, the glow of the gold being shadowed by the night. Ori was only half a step ahead of her, looking ahead at the Sunforge. The sphere of light that used to shine so brightly became bigger the closer they got, and while Ori wasted no time stepping in, Janai hesitated. Her sister died on this very flooring. The Elf took over the body of their mage, and six guards died. 

"This is _horrible_ ," her brother couldn't tear his eyes away, fingers brushing at his lips. "This is beyond explanation." 

Janai looked up as well. The sphere levitated from above, so grand she couldn't estimate its size. It blended perfectly with the blackness of the night sky. An aura of purple and deep red swirled around the Sunforge, always moving. For a moment, Janai considered it might burst. There was a heaviness in her bones, as if the weight of the Sunforge was threatening to crush her.

She broke away. "Do you think we can heal it?"

"There is definitely some Startouch magic involved." Ori's voice was low as he stepped to view the Sunforge from a different angle. "I hope there are any runes in the books we brought. Startouch magic is very rare." He stopped in his place, and turned around. "But yes, I think we can do it. Any tie can be undone, as well as spells."

Janai remembered that phrase. "Is that the motto of the Towers?"

Three days passed. Janai canceled all of her meetings except for the morning council with her advisors, if only to have one. The other reason was that Amaya was still asleep at the hour. She told her council not to call for her unless the city was burning, or being invaded again.

Sunrise to sunset, they gathered at her guest room. The morning hours were rather slow, in which they favored slumping at the comfortable seats, but not a single book was left. Servants visited regularly to bring breakfast, lunch, and supper. A dozen pitchers of water were filled and emptied by noon, when they began to stretch their limbs. Questions were asked, Ori wrote in his notebook, breaks were generously taken. Clarifications were also made.

"Everyone, please, if you find a rune you think is relevant, write down the name of the book and the number of the page," Ori said, leaning so low against the wall he might as well been lying. The books were separated into groups: irrelevant and finished, finished but might be relevant, and yet to be read. Ori wheeled a large board covered with a sheet of paper, and divided it with a pen to mark the possibility of the rune's success. Janai wasn't sure what he would do with individual runes, but they searched anyway.

Amaya found the first one. She tensed on the couch beside Janai, and turned the book to Ori, tapping on the symbol. He took the book from her to a closer inspection, and his eyes brightened. "Yes, this is a good one!" He copied the drawing, and looked up after realizing he should explain the meaning to the other people in the room, who weren't as educated on spells as he was. "This is one of the major runes meant for healing. In crucial injuries, a Light Mode might not be enough, so this rune needs be cast too." Being gifted with the Light, Janai wondered if her brother ever used his ability in his years away. He turned to Amaya. "Wonderful job, Amaya. Keep reading, please, this book might be important."

A shameless smirk graced Amaya's face. She raised an eyebrow while signing at Janai. "I'm not even an Elf and I know more than any of you," Kazi repeated her words, their tone light at the end. 

Janai scoffed and rolled her eyes, but Amaya's smile was contagious. 

In the night of the third day of their searching, once they all had their fill of going through countless pages, Janai and Ori shared supper in her room, in the light of the moon.

"Look here," Ori slid a page with six runes drawn in his delicate handwriting, some had smooth lines and careful turns, others were harsher, and bolder. "I've gathered the six most promising runes we found. I think they might be enough."

Janai spun her spoon inside of her last cup of tea for the day, mixing the leaves inside. "What are you going to do with them? I haven't understood. Cast then one by one?"

Her brother looked as if she punched him in the guts. "Of course not. I mean to arrange them in a certain way and create a spell chain."

She dropped her spoon, causing it to clash lightly with the porcelain walls of the cup. " _You're_ going to create a spell chain?"

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?" Ori took a sip from his own glass.

 _Do they teach arrogance at the Towers?_ "No one has made a spell chain in decades, Ori." And it was true, all of the spell chains were discovered thousands and years ago, but the first Sunfire Elves who began to worship the Sun, and the generation after them, when Sun magic had been as new as the first rays of sunlight. Some minors spell chains were created afterward, for simple causes, and these creations were further apart like the Sun and the Moon. The last breakthrough occurred half a century ago, if Janai remembered right.

"I don't see why I can't," he shrugged. "I just need to figure out the right way to balance the energy, then I'll be done," he tilted his head, smiling, as if the science he was talking about wasn't ancient and full of mystery, as if a magical balance of energy was nothing but a playground to explore.

Janai decided to let go of her doubts. "As you say."

"There is something else," Ori dabbed his lips with the corner of his embroidered napkin, and laid his elbow flat against the table. "I think it is time we have a conversation about a certain human general who has been staying here longer than I have."

She should have seen in coming. Ori behaved himself for the last two days, but his eventual smirks told Janai everything she suspected, or that he suspected. She should have known better than to think he'd let it slide. "General Amaya is my friend. She has been helping me with the Sunforge more than anyone." Janai rested her hands at her lap, and commanded her heartbeat to remain at its pace.

"Hmm, and you just happened to befriend the military leader of your rival kingdom and establish peace?" Even at his years away, there was no possible way Ori wasn't aware of the decades-long tension between Lux Aurea and Katolis. Children can deduce that from a simple map shown at their nursery home. Katolis was the biggest of the five human kingdoms, and shared the border with Lux Aurea, being the closet. Violence was rather rare at what Amaya called the Breach, before King Harrow and the mage who dared to come back murdered the King of the Dragons.

Janai sighed. That was history, but Ori wasn't aware of some recent history. She began to cite the whole story, how Amaya showed up alone on patrol the same time Janai went out from the camp with her soldiers. She had thought that all humans were weak, slow to understand, slow to adapt, but Amaya defeated three of her soldiers in a blink, without hesitating to throw them over the edge of the mountain. Janai's eyes caught on her armor, the way she carried herself, and her shield. None of the other soldiers had that. Amaya was highborn. Janai didn't feel a bit of pride as Amaya mounted her horse and ran back.

She told him about their second encounter, after her squadron took over the outpost the humans set up. Even during an ambush, Amaya refused to show any signs of fear. Janai pinned her against the wall, slashed at her, drove her to the roof, and Amaya still had the strength to push her from the top against the spinning wheel, and of all things- kick away her sword. If Janai hadn't been so furious, she might have felt happy to see the terrified expression on Amaya's face, as she tried to get away while Janai's blood was flowing with fire. 

"Then I caught her," she said. "She blew the Breach in half." From there, it's a short story. Dragging her most hated enemy back to Lux Aurea, all while wanting to ask her _why did you save me_ . Throwing Amaya in the ring of fire, and getting nothing but angry stares at her questions. Giving her to Khessa - at that, her brother went _"You blinded her?"_. The tears that streamed down her face, how her legs trembled. Viren and the Sunforge, Amaya holding her down, unafraid, preventing Janai from certain death. Her hand burning, burning. Flying to the Storm Spire, fighting together, the Dragon Queen waking up to the feeling of her son, holding hands in solidarity at what seemed to be the brink of peace. Everything poured out of Janai like she had been dying to say it all out loud.

At the end, her brother was laughing, and Janai judged it wasn't because of the story itself. "Sister, it seems like the Light has blinded you as well. Do you not see that General Amaya is completely _enamored_ with you?"

That stunned her more than anything her brother could say. "What? she is not. Amaya is helping me."

"Sister, please, you're offending my intelligence," Ori traced the brim of his cup.

Janai began to feel the anger rising in her stomach. "The only thing I'm offending is your _pride_. You've been here for four days!"

"Long enough to notice. Tell me, how many times has she come here?" Her brother kept his gaze pointed at her while Janai tried to calculate the number of times Amaya visited. "You've lost count, haven't you?"

Damn it, the only place her instincts were sharp was during a battle. "It doesn't matter, Amaya doesn't feel the same way about me."

"So you _do_ want your affections to be requited."

Janai was at the end of her seat, a moment away from storming out. "I do not _want_ anything, and even if I did, this isn't the right time." She sighed, shaking her head. What she wanted truly didn't matter. All that mattered was the Sunforge, and the safety of her people. "Amaya is my friend, and I will admit I've grown fond of her. She has been helping me more than anyone else, since the first day. I owe her a debt."

Something close to disappointment twisted in Ori's face. For the first time since he arrived, she noticed how tired his eyes looked. Has she... let him down? "Very well, but think about my words." He rose from his chair, and turned to her at the doorway. "She looks at you as if you're the Sun herself."

Left alone, Janai slumped against the chair and sighed, rubbing a hand across her face. She stared at the little bit of tea left in her cup, the liquid shining in the moonlight, and suddenly lost her appetite.

If only to make things worse with her brother's words echoing in her mind throughout every waking hour of the day, the purifying ritual of the Sun staff failed, twice. Ori had explained to her it was necessary to experiment with a smaller source at first, and that he would need the staff for the ritual anyway. The first time, she walked into his chambers just as the light faded from her brother's hand, and Ori turned to her, shaking his head. Janai's stomach fell, but she hung on hope. It was only the first attempt.

The second time, Ori came to her, wearing the same expression on his face. She wanted nothing but to lash out, release all the frustration that has been building within her for _weeks_ now, but she would not take it out on her brother, nor cause a scene at the palace.

It didn't take much longer. That evening, Amaya came to her guest chamber after she heard about the second attempt, and soon Janai was on her feet. 

"Nothing is working!" Janai marched back and forth, trying to make an order of her thoughts all while keeping her face visible enough for Amaya and signing, in what she knew were harder movements than required. "Ori tried his ritual twice, _twice._ I don't understand, is it me?"

She came to a stop, and turned to Amaya, who was seated in one of the chairs, staring at her with such a pained expression that almost hurt more than anything else. She shook her head, and gripped the arm of the chair.

Janai knew she was begging her to sit down. "It is me, isn't it?" She took a breath, and any trace of strength left her. Tears filled her eyes. Lowering her head, she turned to go.

Amaya rose and caught her hand, coaxing her to turn around. "Janai," she signed each letter of her name, something that made her heart flutter the first time she saw it. Janai felt her scarred skin against her palm. "Please stay."

She let her hand fall from Amaya's grasp. "I can't."

Janai strode towards the Sunforge, under the stars, crossing panels over panels of gold forming the bridge. The guards didn't question her, and she could only hope she walked fast enough for them not to notice how she was shivering. Her hands were closed into fists, and with each step more tears threatened to spill free from her eyes. Only halfway to the Sunforge, she realized she had left her sword in her room, laid against the wall. 

She didn't hold back once she was inside the arena. "What do you want from me?" She yelled at the corrupted beacon of light, gazing from beneath it as layers of red hue swirled, as if wanting to burn her too. "I tried and I tried, but I can't do it! I can't heal you!"

From behind came a soft rustle, and she turned around at the sound. "Janai?" Her brother stepped from one of the pillars, holding a book.

"Ori." Her heart resumed the beating it skipped, and Janai wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here?" Her voice came out weak and croaked, and blush spread across her face from the excuse of a question her brother should have been asking.

Sparing her, Ori pretended not to hear her shouting, or regard the tears she wiped away. "I found something," he walked closer and opened the book in his hands wider for her to see, on a page filled with faded writing and a great drawing of the Sun. "Look here. This is a spell chain created by the first Sunfire Elves. Thousands of years ago, when storms used to command Xadia for moons, the Sunfire Elves used this ritual to cast the storm away, and bring the Sun back."

The sparkle in her brother's eyes was so bright, Janai wanted to believe him, but she has seen in before, and has seen how it died out. "Will it be enough?"

Ori nodded, so certain. "It's a healing ritual, Janai. Think about it. The Sunforge light is one meant to purify. These spells not only bring the Sun back, they strengthen it, make the light more divine. I know exactly which two runes I need to add. The energy won't break." As Ori spoke, Janai found herself getting more and more lost in his words. He seemed so determined, as if nothing could ever fail them, but at the end his voice fell. "There is something else."

"What is it?" Her heart sunk for the unknown time these past few days. What could possibly be worse?

Her brother braced himself. "I believe the reason my spells haven't worked so far is because you weren't there. The Sun knows who you are, Janai. You and the Sunforge are bound. If the ritual fails, you might get hurt, and if the Sun deems you not pure enough, it might not succeed at all."

Janai looked away from Ori, and her gaze drifted towards the Sunforge above. She no longer felt challenged or mocked by the darkness. At the worst outcome, she would die, but wasn't she always ready to die for her people? Better at home and surrounded by family than at the Breach, with nothing but lava and nearby hatred to keep her company. "I understand. We'll do it tomorrow, at midday."

Ori nodded at that. She had a feeling they would need to perform the ritual when the Sun would be the highest. "I need the Sun staff first."

Janai crossed him and began to make way towards the bridge. "You'll have it."

In his quarters, Janai watched as her brother began to cite what she hoped would be their salvation, standing close to him as he held the staff. They had rushed to his rooms as soon as they returned to the castle, their steps echoing against the floor. Janai held her hand to her mouth, her eyes darting on the glimmering darkness that surrounded the staff, and the glowing ember gem inside. Ori's eyes began to shine with pure light when he drew the runes, so different from her own heat being mode. She had only seen him use his healing powers twice or so, back when they were still kids skipping through the castle's corridors. He was only eight when they discovered he had been gifted with healing powers at Janai was thirteen. 

After a minute of Ori tracing his fingers against the darkness, speaking the ancient words, Janai feared he might have been wrong. A heaviness gathered on her shoulders, and settled inside her chest, and just then, the light began to grow. A spark ignited from the gem, pushing the darkness back, and the more Ori persisted, it spread, like real sunlight. It brightened the room overcome with shadows, then it returned. The Sun staff shined with its light again. Her brother lowered his hand, and his eyes returned to their usual state. Ori breathed heavily, thin droplets of sweat covering his forehead, reflected by the light. He turned his head to Janai, grinning, who let out a laugh. She never thought she'd be so happy to see the Sun staff working again.

The entirety of Lux Aurea seemed to glimmer in that day, as they walked on the bridge leading to the Sunforge. The houses, the narrow rivers twisting through the streets, even the roads themselves. They stepped together, the bridge wide enough for the three of them. Janai had told Amaya with a timid smile she didn't have to come, but Amaya had insisted, and Janai knew it was partly because of how she stormed out last night. Amaya didn't hold it against her, and for that Janai was grateful.

She stopped a few feet after the path opened into the oval flooring, while Ori continued ahead, examining the pit of darkness like he had done the first time she brought him here. The Sun staff was in his hand, shining as if in protest. Janai gazed at it, calming her heart, as a reminder.

Ori turned to her, the furrow of his brow softening. "Are you ready, Janai?"

She might never be. "Yes," she nodded.

"Then please kneel."

Janai watched as her brother turned his back to her. Before he began, she glanced at Amaya, just in case this would be the last time she'd see her. She towered beside her, her face written with both worry and determination. Janai's tongue felt heavy inside her mouth, so she simply smiled at her, then looked above. 

Ori raised the Sun staff and drew the first rune, bringing the spell to life with his words. He started walking in small steps, casting more and more runes until the closed over the sphere of light in a circle. 

When he was done, he stood in a firm stance, and Janai could see the light overtaking his eyes as he held the staff with both of his hands. One high, the other lower. A spark came from the lowest part of the Sunforge, just like it did inside the staff, and the runes shined brighter while the spark struggled to ignite. 

Janai felt it then, the same heaviness from last night growing inside her chest. It felt as if she was a green soldier donning her armor for the first time. She remembered how clumsy she felt and how her body ached that first week. 

She was about to panic when a grunt came from her brother, and her eyes snapped to Ori to see how his arms were shaking. She wondered if he could see her through the light that masked his eyes. A little bit of light appeared at the bottom of the sphere, and the red hue resisted against the runes, trapped behind them like a prison.

The more her brother persisted, the more the light grew. Janai would have marveled at the sight of it if it wasn't for the pain. The left side of her body felt so paralyzed she couldn't lift a finger, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the Sunforge.

She cried out, groaning at the ache that struck her like a needle. From the corner of her eye, she saw Amaya shifting behind her. "I'm okay," she said, though weakly, and hoped Amaya could understand her. Amaya didn't seem reassured by that, but she relaxed, and reached to put her hand on Janai's shoulder.

In hindsight, she'd think about how ironic this was. She had pushed Amaya to her knees in front of Khessa, and watched as the Light blinded her, and here Amaya was. 

"Come on!" Ori broke his chanting to yell. Janai couldn't feel anything but legs going numb. They were close, they were _so_ close, the new light took over half of the sphere already. 

Janai held her fists so tight her nails dug into her palm. She couldn't fail, for Khessa. For her grandmother. And if the Sun did deem her unworthy, the least it could do is offer her some mercy. She couldn't face another failure.

Her throat became dry and her chest burned, and just when breathing became hard, it happened. The last of the darkness was swallowed by the pure light, and a heartbeat later the runes Ori cast burst with a violent wave. Janai couldn't tear her eyes away, and her brother didn't lower the staff, but the light in his eyes faded, returning them into their normal shade of brown. The tie inside her throat disappeared, and Janai gasped for air, nearly collapsing forward as her muscles were freed. She placed her hand down against the cold golden floor, and looked up at once.

They were all waiting for the same thing, but the spell held itself. The darkness didn't return. Only when Ori let himself slide to the floor, meeting her gaze, she knew it. 

On uncertain feet, Janai rose, tears gathering in her eyes as she realization hit her. The Sunforged shined with its beautiful light, its beautiful _old_ light, the way it was meant to be. It hit her with its full blaze, but Janai was never fond of the warmth more.

She turned to Amaya, and her heartbeat struck her. Tiny sparkles of light drifted through the air, illuminating her face, and Amaya wore the kindest grin she'd ever seen. She reached for her, and Janai thought she meant to bring her into a hug, but Amaya held her shoulders, standing so close to her.

Janai recalled her brother's words. Her eyes drifted to Amaya's lips, blush spreading across her face, and just before she could worry if Amaya noticed, she did the same. Amaya, who fought with her, crossed the border countless times for her. Walked with her through the courtyard at night, shared meals with her, gave her time and her energy and her heart. Janai raised a trembling hand to brush Amaya's cheek, a faint touch, just to see if it was okay, and Amaya spared her and brought her into a kiss.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as Janai was filled with immense relief, with Amaya's lips against her. She brought her other hand to cup Amaya's face, and Amaya wrapped her hands around her waist, pushing her closer than before. Janai felt the light of the Sunforge against her as she buried her fingers through Amaya's hair, like she had been wanting to do for weeks now, feeling as light as air.

She had to break the kiss to regain her breathing, as more tears came. Amaya didn't let her grip waver, and pressed her forehead to Janai's, who allowed herself only another moment to release all the tension, everything that has been trapped inside her all this time. After she wiped the tears away, Janai raised her head to Amaya, and opened her arms to embrace her.

Perhaps it was the moment, but Amaya's touch was the most comforting she has ever felt. She let Janai press into her as much as she wanted, stroking the back of Janai's head, and waited for her.

"We did it," Janai said, blinking the glossy layer that made her sight blurry. "It's over."

Amaya nodded, taking her hand. 

Her brother came rushing to them. "Aww, you guys," he beamed, holding his hands together before he lifted one to dab the tears away. Then he looked away from Janai. Oh no. "Amaya, would you like to come to the sum-"

Janai jumped between them before Ori could finish, crushing him with a hug. It was a long way between them and the Summer Solstice. Her hold of him loosened and the swayed back and forth, brother and sister, Queen and Prince of Lux Aurea.

**━━━━━━━━**

She told the first couple of guards she saw to gather the citizens beneath the castle, and soon the entire castle was on their feet. Janai took use of the break she had while the citizens crowded at the front of the castle to smooth her clothing, have some water- because the adrenaline still present in her vines made it impossible to eat- and have a long deserved, deep breath. She leaned against the back of the velvet seat, tracing the transparent glass, smiling at the Sunforge.

The balcony door was opened for her, and with it came a wave of cheers. Janai kept her hands held together behind her, though she couldn't resist the grin that formed on herself. Dozens of dozens of her citizens stood beneath, yelling and clapping and cheering for her. Ori took her right, and Amaya took her left.

"Citizens of Lux Aurea," she called, brimming with pride. "As you have noticed, after long and long weeks of darkness, the Sunforge has returned to us!" Another wave came, as loud as drums, full of whistles and applaud. "But it wasn't me alone. Your thanks should be given to my brother, Prince Ori, who left his studies and created the ritual that purified the Sunforge, and to General Amaya of Katolis, who rode day and night and helped us more than it was expected of anyone."

Janai turned away from the crowd to gaze at them, both grinning, filled with pride and affection. Janai offered her hand to Amaya, just like she did in the Storm Spire, in front of the Dragon Queen, and Amaya took it, before Janai reached for her brother as well.

"I thank you for your bravery and patience for the last weeks. Today has shown that we are stronger together, and as long as I breathe, I swear to you, no one will harm us again!"

Another roar came. People hugged, some cried, but all smiled, and all were happy. Ori lifted his hand joined with Janai in the air, something that seemed to grand for her, but she raised her other hand, with Amaya, and together they stood, in the light of the Sun.

Janai closed her eyes, lights dancing behind them. _Enjoy it,_ she could hear Khessa's voice in her mind. The spotlight was never her place. So, at this moment, she did.

**━━━━━━━━**

The next day, she stood in front of the throne. She dreaded it so much, because so many wanted her to sit on it, nearly begged her to. Her sister's seat. In her mind, it would dishonor Khessa to take it before the Sunforge was purified. She did refuse the coronation. Her sister would probably tell her otherwise. Something like, _sit on the damn throne already._

She had a clear view of the Sunforge behind through the glass windows, another reason why she had been so fearful to approach it until now. The room was empty, though not for long, once guards would be placed to protect her. 

Janai walked forward, step by step, and the throne grew bigger with each one she took, looming on top of the dais. Janai felt drawn to it, with still a ping of fear. It reminded her of her first sword fighting lesson, when she was given a wooden sword and practiced footwork for the first two hours, or the first time she held a real sword, an obsidian one, passed around her group of fellow new soldiers by her commander.

 _Gold, it's what it is. Gold and more gold._ She climbed on the first part of the platform, then another, and another, until her knees came to level with the seat. Janai found her heart surprisingly calm. She traced the arm with her finger, feeling the coldness that soon faded away. She looked up at what she could see of her crown. She guessed she would have to replace it now, along with many other things, and a hint of a smile rose on her lips.

After weeks, Janai turned around, and sat down.

She didn't know how much time passed until Amaya came. It could have been half an hour, or two. Janai simply sat on the throne, feeling the solid of the gold through the clothing, looking at the empty room beneath. Most people would feel powerful, but it wasn't her intention, never. Not even as a general. She was just getting the hang of it.

Amaya must have just woken up. She walked into the throne room wearing her finest clothes, always staying true to the colors of her army. She looked up at Janai, surprised to see her on the throne, yet this was where she belonged now. 

"Good morning, Your Radiance," she signed, and bowed, smiling. 

The title hit Janai then. She was the first to call her that since yesterday. Janai could see the slight hesitation behind Amaya's eyes, but she welcomed it.

"Good morning, General," she answered, she put her hand in the crook of her elbow, and brought it forward towards her face.

She rose from the throne, stepping down, and Amaya's eyes didn't leave hers. As if reading her thoughts, Amaya raised her hand, and Janai took it, closing the gap between them. The gazed at each other from the small distance, and Janai leaned to claim Amaya's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> my [tdp sideblog](http://queenjanai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
